game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Grayson Black
Grayson Black (or G.B., as he's known as) is the son of Ness, the perfectly average kid from the picturesquely American town of Onett from Nintendo's classic and charmingly weird game, Earthbound (or Mother in Japan) and the other games in the trilogy. Personality Grayson, in his own words, is.. average. He doesn't find anything particularly interesting in himself, and any redeeming qualities he has he labels as ones that any other regular person would have. People seem to share his sentiment as well-- they just don't really see the amazement in Grayson the way they would in his father. The parallels continue with his habits; while Ness would stay in front as the leader and make a bunch of friends, Grayson more or less stays in the background making a few. Not even his "psychokinesis", or "PK" powers, can help dig him out of his own perceived normalcy, calling it commonplace in a school like Game High. Despite his insistence that he's normal, Grayson ''does ''have a few quirks and flaws to his name. For example, he forgets to roll down one sleeve of his shirt occasionally or wear it inside out, and, due to his headaches, usually forgets his priorities and goes multiple hours before the realization hits him. He can be patient with people, but also rather strict whenever things go off the rails-- almost as if part of the negative side of his father rubbed off on him. Just as much, like his father is a presumed music buff, he's a game buff, or at least for vintage video games, though to be fair he's really trying to broaden his surroundings. With that said, Grayson is undoubtedly one of the calmest individuals one could ever meet, even when you've heard the things his father had told him with a straight face. Because of this, Grayson's slightly paranoid that, one of these days, an inanimate object will come to life to attack him, though with his dad's enemy being defeated for the time being, he's assured that won't be happening any time soon! ..Maybe. Appearance G.B.'s height is fairly average along with his weight, with his body type being lean as well. His complexion is, showing how he took after his mother, an ivory tone, with the color of a porcelain doll. Adding onto this is his eyes, which have sclera unlike his parents. This isn't too much of a big deal, except.. his irises are black, almost empty looking eyes that seem.. unnatural, and they appear even more creepy when he expresses emotion, which is often. He has short, black hair with a few tufts parting to one side, sometimes covered up by his dad's old baseball cap, but when not in use it's hanging off of his yellow backpack, another one of his dad's hand-me-downs. He wears a long-sleeved shirt with gray and white stripes, along with black pants and red all-stars as his shoes. Relationships Family Grayson's relationship with his dad is somewhat.. distant, as if they don't talk much to each other. Despite this, Ness does all he can to make sure his son is set for anything-- buying things keeping him safe, storage and delivery-- and all this over the phone. Even though their 'conversations' are brief when face to face, it's clear Ness adores his son and would go to the ends of the earth to make sure his journeys are well and good. Same goes for Paula, too-- being a teacher over at Twoson has made Grayson have a knack for teaching, especially about his PK powers. Heck, it's not a stretch to say that thanks to his mother, he may have a job as a teacher one of these days.. = Romance G.B. isn't all that interested, as he'd much rather finish school before thinking about love.. but even so, he's had his conviction buckle underneath seeing quite a couple of girls during the semesters, so.. his time may come sooner than he expects. Trivia * Grayson's full name, when shortened to the initials, mean to reference the initials for Nintendo's Game Boy, similar to Ness and Ninten from the first two games referencing NES and the company name, respectively. Both his first name and surname also refer to the screen of Game Boy, being gray and black (or.. green and black, but.. it's an odd debate). = Category:Original Characters